Unseen Destiny
by Dawnscreech
Summary: The clans are thriving until ShadowClan's medicine cat Shadowtail falls in love with the ThunderClan deputy Drizzlefrost. When two ThunderClan warriors find out they both have different thoughts on what should happen. When one of them goes sneeky a question unfolds. Could something as harmless as love lead to something more. War! I'm going to thank my friends for this story.
1. First meet

Dawnleaf and Willowheart quietly emerged through the ferns. Dawnleaf's ears were pricked and she was attentive. "Why are you so alert its not like a cats going to go on our territory. Let's catch leaves." meow Willowheart. "You don't know that, this is a border patrol not a play patrol. Honestly the other clans would think you had no warrior training." hissed Dawnleaf. Willowheart was three moons older than Dawnleaf and was a senior warrior but acted like an apprentice on her first day of training. Willowheart flatten her ears and continue to walk. Dawnleaf stopped abruptly. _Rustling!_ She started to creep until she was behind the great Skymore." If you make this a fail then I personally will make sure you never go on another border patrol again." Dawnleaf growled. It was a tabby she-cat. "Let's get her." growled Willowheart. "Quit it mouse-brain it's a medicine cat." whisper Dawnleaf. The brown she-cat looked around expectantly sat down and licked her paw and drew it over her ear. "Let's get her now she's taking advantage of her free roam." hissed Willowheart standing on her back paws using Dawnleaf for support. "Get off of me, yes we are going to get her out of our territory but we're just scaring her not attacking her." meow Dawnleaf. They leapt behind the Skymore snarling and bristling. The medicine cat barley looked up before bolting off toward ShadowClan territory. "If I had known it was a ShadowClan medicine cat I would have chased her away earlier." meow Dawnleaf. "Wow, look at her go she'll think twice before going to another clans territory!" growled Willowheart. "I medicine cat is no life for a cat. If she had proper warrior training she would have thought to fight." meow Dawnleaf. Drizzlefrost emerged and looked at Willowheart and Dawnleaf. "What's the report?"meow Drizzlefrost. "We saw a ShadowClan medicine cat taking advantage of her free roam." reported Dawnleaf. "I'll take it from here and see if she went back on her territory, you two can go back to camp." Drizzlefrost meow before going to the ShadowClan border. Once they arrived at the camp Thornclaw pad up to Dawnleaf and touch his nose to her ear. "What took you so long; if you had stayed out any longer I would be an elder." Thornclaw playfully meowed. "Well you're near that time anyway wouldn't make a difference I should had stayed out longer. Dawnleaf licked her mate's cheek fur as he left. They were apprentices together though he was one moon older. '"I think we should tell Firestar." meow Willowheart. "If you want to see him again you don't need me." meow Dawnleaf flicking her friend's shoulder with her tail. She looked at her eyes and noticed she was gravely serious. "Besides Drizzlefrost will report to Firestar." They took prey from the pile and began to eat.


	2. Shadowtail's need

"We need a new place to meet Drizzlefrost." a dark fur she-cat meow nervously. " No we don't Shadowtail, you just had bad timing." meow the speckle gray tom. "Me, you were late." meow Shadowtail. She turn to face her mate. It was the first time in a while that she got a good look at him. He was a thickset tabby. His muscles were strong but he was as gental as a feather. His honey thick voice soothe Shawdowtail every time she had something that bothered her. She started to wound around Drizzlefrost. " I probably came like we said sun-high, you came to early." he purr as Shadowtail's tail stroke his back. "Well if I was so late chase me off your territory." she meow before racing off. Drizzlefrost caught of guard soon started to chase the dark she-cat through the forest. " Shadowtail started to gain speed as Drizzlefrost began to catch up to her. Shadowtail knew that what she was doing was breaking to warrior and medicine cat code but it's not like she was going to be a warrior for long, Shadowtail had secretly been trained how to be a warrior by the senior warrior, Blackforest. Shadowtail stop as she saw she was close to ShadowClan territory. Drizzlefrost came just as soon as she stopped. "I have to go see you at moon-high." she meow touching noses with the speckled warrior. when Drizzlefrost tail disappear behind the bracken Shadowtail ran across the Thunderpath. Shadowtailfelt like she was living a lie. What felt like her whole life revolve around being a medicine cat. Everyday new cats came in with a sickness, thorn or just plain nonsense. _I'm giving everything up for my love, in ThunderClan. would my mother had donethe same thing. _Shadowtail flinched. "Which mother?" she whisper and sadly shook her head. everyone knew her father was Tigerstar, but Tigerstar refuse to tell who her mother was, Sasha or Goldenfower, she had heard great stories about her mother. but the stories always changed from clan life to being wild. Now she never know who her true mother was. Walking back in the camp through the side of the trees Shadowtail raced into the medicine cat den. before she could start grooming, Shadowtail noticed the fresh bedding and plump mouse. Shadowtail sighed and started to lazily groom herself, every cat thought that if they didn't treat Tigerstar's only daughter with respect that Tigerstar himself with make sure that Shadowclan had no peaceful living. Outside she heard the caterwauls of grumpy elders, scolding the apprentices. The apprentices had bedding in their mouths. "We served this clan for seasons making sue every was safe, and we can't even get proper bedding it's old tampers and it looks like kits played moss-ball with it!" yowled Rockclaw. The bedding did look soiled. As if it was taken from a badger den. The elders caught the tabby medicine cat's eye and stop scolding the apprentices. Shadowtail wave her tail at the elder. The elder quickly meow her greeting and ushered the apprentices inside promising to tell them a story of one of the ancient clans. Shadowtail signaled over Blackforest. Who was busy chatting with Bluemask. He nodded and left his mate. "May I have warrior training tonight I want to try attack move that you showed me last night." Shadowtail meow. Blackforset was the only one who was friends with Shadowtail because he and Bluemask took care of her as a it when Tigerstar paid her very little attention. "Sure but try not to fall on a tree again." he meow teasingly. "And take these for Bluemask," Shadowtail meow pushing over some honey with some poppyseeds, it'll help her sleep and soothe her throat." Blackforest nodded and took the leaf wrap. Blackforest put back down the leaf wrap and looked up at her. "The clan is starting to question your right as medicine cat and place in this clan at all. They think that you are starting to eat Twoleg food and think you go into the Twoleg's den every night. If your relationship goes on any longer they are going to believe your a traitor." Blackforest meow. He was the only one who knew about Drizzlefrost and her being mates. "You're getting fat, the others are believe that your a traitor. This has to stop at one point." "I appreciate your concern but it'll be alright. Don't worry." Shadowtail responded. Blackforest bow his head and walked away. _Am I really starting to look fat, With all the fresh and unneeded fresh-kill I get of course I'm going to look fat. _Shadowtail ate the mouse in a few rapid bites and fell asleep.


	3. Willowheart's fury

Willowheart was turning in her sleep the thought of the medicine cat wouldn't have made her sleep in comfort in swan feathers. _Something has to be done about ShadowClan they can't just send cats on our territory whenever they want._ Willowheart swiftly stood up forgetting about the sleeping bodies around her. Picking her way delicately along the sleeping warriors she nearly made it across until lightly stepping on Dawnleaf's tail. She froze then realized that she was toward the end of the den. Willowheart walked out. She pad into Firestar's den to her surprise her mate wasn't asleep yet. _Perfect._ "Firestar I have a concern about the medicine cat Dawnleaf and I saw earlier, I believe ShadowClan should be taken care of at once." she meow. Firestar looked at her with wary eyes. "I knew you were going to come and complain about that, but like you said she was a medicine cat they have free roam of the territories." Firestar reply. _Just like Dawnleaf._ But this is important she just sat at the Sycamore like she was in ThunderClan there has to be a certain point where it's not alright for medicine cats to just plop their little tails anywhere and still be able to roam." growled Willowheart. _Why won't he listen to reason._ "My darling, if I thought it was urgent then I would take care of it as soon as I heard that you saw her, but she is no threat." Firestar stop talking and seem to be lost in thought. "But if you want take Dawnleaf on a late night patrol." Firestar meow finally. He twitch his tail signaling Willowheart to leave. _ If he doesn't want to do anything fine but I will, that cat will be sorry she was ever_ kitted.


	4. Kits

"No, try again you're so fat to the point that you're tripping over your paws." Blackforest growled. Walking was getting harder and Shadowtail's legs already hurt.

"Sorry let me try again." Shadowtail meowed. She stood on her back legs and started to swipe the tree in front of her leaving deep claw marks. Then she gripped the tree with her front paws and kicked with her back legs before spinning and swiping the air again.

"Good."Blackforest meowed before he walked back toward the camp. Shadowtail felt kicking.

_Maybe it's the mouse I ate earlier_. The kicking continued to the point where Shadowtail started to imagine yowls and the soft light of the nursery.

_No oh StarClan no please don't tell me I have kits. Anything but kits. _Shadowtail ran to where her and Drizzlefrost meet. He wasn't there.

"Oh he didn't want kits, he just loved me and that's all he wanted. Even if he doesn't want you I'll name you Sunkit and Wingkit and you'll be the best little warriors in the clan." Shadowtail sobbed as she settled down and started to cry.


	5. The truth comes out

Dawnleaf woke up with a twitch she felt something step on her and wake her up.

"Can't sleep?" Thornclaw whispered.

"Not really, want to walk?" Dawnleaf replied.

"Sure let's go to Sunning rocks."Thornclaw replied. Before they could step out of the camp Willowheart stormed up to her.

"We're going on a late night patrol now." She growled before stalking out of the camp.

"We'll walk later."Dawnleaf sighed before running after Willowheart. She took the lead.

"Why are you in the lead I'm the one that instructed the patrol." Willowheart growled.

"Because you believe you're above everyone even though you're still a warrior." Dawnleaf hissed. Her ears twitched at the sound of another cat.

_ShadowClan, please StarClan don't let Willowheart sniff it out._ Before Dawnleaf knew it Willowheart was running toward the scent. Dawnleaf ran after her legs hurting still half asleep.

"ShadowClan I knew it those flea-bitten rouges are on our territory again!" Willowheart hissed before leaping out of the bush. Dawnleaf leapt after her hearing the sound of the medicine cat they saw earlier. She was plump. Dawnleaf heard stories about the ShadowClan medicine cat. Her father was Tigerstar and her mother was sadly unknown.

"Leave ThunderClan territory now!" Willowheart hissed. The cat looked ready to fight.

"I'm a medicine cat I can go where and when I please." The cat rebutted. Before StarClan cursed ThunderClan for hurting the ShadowClan medicine cat she leapt in front of Willowheart keeping the tips of her claws showing through its sheaths.

"Who are you and why are you here." Dawnleaf meowed leaving a hint of a snarl in her voice.

"If you must know I'm waiting to see Drizzlefrost." The cat replied. This caught Dawnleaf by surprise; Drizzlefrost was a loyal deputy to ThunderClan.

"Liar!" Dawnleaf hissed leaping at the medicine cat. The cat was ready. Despite her big belly and her short legs she was fast leaping out of the way before she could be pinned down. Dawnleaf managed to get a deep gash down her flank before landing awkwardly on her paws. The medicine cat with claws unsheathed launched herself at Dawnleaf.

Before the cat could touch her Willowheart pounced on her leaving her struggling to get free.

"I'm Shadowtail. And I know things about you and your brother that might interest you." The cat meowed.

"You know nothing about me just because Blackstar is your leader doesn't mean you will convince me to let you go." Willowheart growled. Blackstar was a sore topic for Willowheart. Blackstar was Willowheart's littermate. He left for ShadowClan. A rumor went was because he was a spy along with Willowheart since their mother was from ShadowClan.

"If you don't believe me ask him yourself. Also at the Gathering look for me. I could tell you some valuable information." Shadowtail meowed before swiping Willowheart's muzzle with her claws and running away.

"We're going home." Willowheart growled. She seemed lost in thought.

_Is Shadowtail right in Drizzlefrost her mate?_


	6. gone

Shadowtail spotted Drizzlefrost by the ShadowClan border.

_Oh he's still here. Please StarClan let him still love me. _Shadowtail ran over to her speckled mate.

"Oh Drizzlefrost." Shadowtail meowed before settling down for her and Drizzlefrost to enjoy the Greenleaf night.

"You're getting fat, you look like you're going to have kits" Drizzlefrost chuckled.

"Hey!" Shadowtail growled playfully as her and Drizzlefrost started wrestling each other. Drizzlefrost ended up on top. Shadowtail leaned forward and lick his cheek. A purr rumbled in his throat.

_Maybe he'll forgive me for having his kits._

"Um, Drizzlefrost." Shadowtail wavered.

"Yes my love." Drizzlefrost meowed.

"I'm having kits, your kits. When they're born we can raise them together. I'll join ThunderClan and," she was cut off by Drizzlefrost.

"You worthless she-cat you're what! I have told you many times I don't want kits but you have them anyway!" Drizzlefrost growled lunging at Shadowtail.

"But I am giving up my life for you to raise them in ThunderClan." Shadowtail whimpered trying to wriggle out of the weight of her heavy mate.

"You wouldn't have to if you just listen to me." Drizzlefrost growled his claws dangerously close to the medicine cat's throat.

"Please don't hurt me. You're giving up all the nights we spent together for this. You have kin. We can raise a family. You won't leave your clan I'll leave mine you'll become leader like you always wanted." Shadowtail whimpered. Drizzlefrost's gaze soften but not for long with his right paw he put long streaks of blood coming from her side. Shadowtail cowered forgetting all the skills Blackforest had taught her.

"Don't kill your kids. I'll give everyone that I have for you. I've risked my whole life to love you and you're going to kill me. If you do I call on Tigerstar to curse you and your wretched clan!" Shadowtail growled. Drizzlefrost stopped noticing what he was about to do. He sheathed his claws and looked at the brown tabby warrior. And started to gently clean her fur.

"I'm sorry I never want to hurt you and for it I have to leave you." Drizzlefrost meowed.

"No don't we can still see each other I'll leave ShadowClan for you don't leave me I can't raise these kits alone. I'm training as a warrior secretly so that I could join you in ThunderClan. But now I feel like I have no choice." Shadowtail cried.

"Just promise me this. When the kits are born never tell them about me. Every Gathering tell me how they're doing. And never let them find out you were ever a medicine cat or they're half clan cats." Drizzlefrost meowed before vanishing into the bushes.

"Drizzlefrost no." Shadowtail meowed reaching one paw out as if to grab her mate.

"Don't go." Shadowtail sobbed and that's where she remained crying all night.


	7. Traitor

Willowheart was quiet most of the day which was off from her normal self. She dragged through her assignments.

"What's wrong darling?" Firestar meowed rubbing his neck along hers.

"If you never knew your siblings would you turn to someone else to learn about them?" Willowheart meowed.

"I don't think that's a question that can be answered." Firestar meowed.

"I know you miss Blackstar and the reputation in your clan of you being a traitor but don't let distract you." Firestar meowed before leaping on the Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join at the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

"The cats going to the gathering are: Snowfire, Willowheart, Blackthistle, Bramblethorn, Dawnleaf, Creamwave, and Spottedsnow. And apprentices Heatherpaw, Blackpaw, Softpaw, and Badgerpaw. The elder will be Gooseleaf and Jumptail." Firestar announced. The cats dipresed to their den.

"You're going to take to Shadowtail aren't you?"Dawnleaf meowed.

"He nearly left this clan nothing but a memory and I wouldn't wish it on any other clan. I'm only asking him how he's doing and that's it." Willowheart meowed.

_I'm sorry my friend but I may be seeing this medicine cats more than once. My kits will not be born under this kind of disharmony._ She walked into Firestar's den curled up beside him and fell asleep.


	8. A desprate friend

Dawnleaf woke with a jolt. Her dream was full of water to frost. And then shadows lurking. Suddenly a black object came after her. And she couldn't escape it. Her eyes closed and she was bombarded by the soft light of the nursery.

_It's me and Willowheart watching kits play around. But I can't have kits not until I make sure that without me working all the time that the clan can live without me. For six moons at least._ Despair filled Dawnleaf's chest. Thornclaw wanted kits and when he heard Dawnleaf's reasoning he was more disappointed than ever and it pained her.

Dawnleaf looked around. All the cats were still asleep.

"What to go on that walk you wanted." Dawnleaf whispered in Thornclaw's ear. Thornclaw got up and walked toward the camp exit. The moon was just barely over the horizon but it was darker. Dawnleaf thought she missed the Gathering.

"That cat you saw in the border, she didn't happen to be a medicine cat was she?" Thornclaw asked.

"It was she says she has every right to be at any border. Then she told Willowheart she would offer her information about Blackstar." Dawnleaf meowed.

"Ha, sly fox she can't get to Willowheart like that. She's still trying to earn the clan's trust back. I heard that a ShadowClan medicine cat is Tigerstar's daughter. But it could have been Tigerstar or Sasha." Thornclaw laughed. His eyes widen and he drew a paw over his head hiding his embarrassment after insulting his mate's friend.

"What do you mean earn the clan's trust back?" Dawnleaf meowed trying to hide the growl in her voice.

"I'm sorry. But the clan still can't trust Willowheart. It's Blackstar's fault after he left he was thought to a traitor and Willowheart too." Thornclaw admitted.

"Let's go back home!"Dawnleaf meowed suddenly alarmed.

_No Willowheart, I have to protect you from Shadowtail._ Dawnleaf started to run with Thornclaw on her heels. They stormed into the camp just as the clan was about to leave.

Willowheart turned her head to the entrance. Dawnleaf panted and looked at her friend. Willowheart turned her head and bowed it down looking pressing into the hunches of her shoulders ashamed.

_Willowheart no you can't do this to yourself. Don't go to that ShadowClan cat!_


	9. Sly fox

Willowheart looked at her paws avoiding her friends gaze.

_She's like my sister, but you can't tell your sister everything._ Willowheart looked back at Dawnleaf disappointment was all she could see. Firestar gave the order to leave and Willowheart stood by him walking with him and Drizzlefrost.

"_If you must know I'm waiting to see Drizzlefrost."_ The words echoed in Willowheart's head. Her eyes never left Drizzlefrost as they walked into the clearing. ShadowClan was there obviously impatient because of the long wait. Willowheart scanned the clearing for the tabby medicine cat that was lying beneath the rock nervous. She ran to meet Shadowtail.

"What do you have to tell me about Blackstar?" Willowheart demanded.

"Do I have to tell you now? My hearts broken and I'll soon I have to give up my position as medicine cat." Shadowtail sobbed.

_Why is she telling me this? I could care less._

"You obviously don't care. Looks like I can see the ShadowClan side of you. Good thing ThunderClan hasn't made you soft. " Shadowtail meowed sneakily standing up.

"My mother had made an excellent choice moving me to ThunderClan, not keeping me in your fox-heart known clan."

"It's OK I can just confirm your clan's thoughts about you. You won't need to look for answers about Blackstar anymore." Shadowtail laughed unsheathing her claws looking at the front and backs of them.

"You wouldn't dare. I'll kill you before you make me sound anymore worse than I am not." Willowheart growled letting the tips of her claws show.

"Oh, I can and I will if you don't leave me alone you're nothing but a self-centered cat with nothing better to do but gloat that you're the only cat so far that's mates of a leader." Shadowtail meowed.

Í can slash me claws anywhere and blame it on you. I'll tell you want to know about but at the border." Shadowtail meowed.

"You will tell me now." Willowheart meowed trying not to attack Shadowtail.

"Face it Willowheart you lost." Shadowtail meowed flicking her tail on her chin.

"Not that you would have won." Shadowtail meowed trotting away laughing.

"_Looks like I can see the ShadowClan side of you."_ _ She hasn't gotten to me and never will!_

* * *

_**I know I might be giving my friend (Shadowtail) a bad image but doesn't settle the character as something she might do? :D It's a question that should be answered so review or PM me your answers.**_


End file.
